


Please Solve My Problem, Jihoon-sensei!

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Student!Soonyoung, teacher!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: On which 34 year old Jihoon struggles to avoid a problematic high school student, Soonyoung who is madly in love with him.





	Please Solve My Problem, Jihoon-sensei!

**Author's Note:**

> One shot SoonHoon Teacher-Student AU!  
> This is cross posted from AFF.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Seventeen. This work is purely a fiction from me.  
> A/N: In case you didn't know, Sensei is called teacher in English. :)

It’s always been Jihoon’s dream to be a teacher. He used to teach middle school students but he is now transferring to high school. High school couldn’t get any better when he had to teach a problematic class. Unaware of the situation, Jihoon walked into the class without the slightest worry.

“Stand. Respect. Good morning, teacher!” The class rep greeted and followed by the rest of the class. 

“Good morning everyone.” 

“Woah. Is he really a teacher?”

“He’s short.”

“And kinda cute too.”

“Aigoo~ he looks like my younger brother at home.”

“Ahem!” Jihoon quickly cleared his throat (as a sign for them to stop). “Well, I’m your new Math teacher, Lee Jihoon. If you have anything to ask, you can raise your hand and ask.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, they immediately raised their hands in unison which startled the poor new teacher.

“Woah… One by one.” Jihoon then pointed at one of the students. “What is it that you want to ask?”

“How old are you?”

STAB. Even though the question was frequently thrown to him but he still can’t get over it and felt offended. 

“I’m 34 year old. Next!” 

“Could it be you have a long lost brother name Min Yoo—”

“No. I don’t have any. Next!” The students seem surprised when Jihoon answered it immediately. It’s like he was used to that question. _He is, indeed._ He started to get annoyed when a sudden door slammed caught his attention.

“‘Sup!! Oh? Whose younger brother is this? He’s so cute!” the bright blond said enthusiastically while pinching Jihoon’s cheek. Some of them already gasped in disbelief and burst out laughing. 

“Soonyoung, he’s our new teacher.” One of the students blurted. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung made an eye contact. Soonyoung stared at the brunette intensely but the brunette shot him a death glare and quickly shoved him away. 

“Whoa! You are quite strong despite your tiny physique.” The Soonyoung guy snickered.

“If you run your mouth again, I swear I will kill you.” If glares can kill, Soonyoung is already dead by now. Usually, Soonyoung would talk back but somehow he found it’s amusing to tease this newly appointed teacher. He’s just too cute and Soonyoung admits he can’t take his eyes off from the new teacher. 

“Ah!” Soonyoung suddenly took Jihoon’s hand and placed it over his chest. “Teacher, can you feel my heartbeat? I think I’m in love with you, teacher.” 

Jihoon was dumbfounded while the rest of the class already gasped in surprise with the sudden confession coming from the most problematic student in school towards the newly appointed teacher. 

“W-What the hell are you saying!?” Jihoon flustered, shoving him away with bright red face. 

“Pfft!! HAHAHAHA!!” The class suddenly burst into laughter after seeing Jihoon’s reaction. Of course they knew it’s coming but the new teacher is just too cute! 

“Omo! He’s totally fell for the prank!!”

“Aigoo! Teacher is so cute~!!” 

“Nice one, Soonyoung!” 

_What? They are pulling a prank against me…?_ Jihoon clenched his fist in anger and finally snapped. “SHUT THE HELL UP!!!” 

The class faded into silence with a blink of eyes. They swallowed hard when looking at Jihoon’s mad face. He really looked like he could kill someone right now as he gives off very threatening aura. Jihoon approached the blond and locked eyes with him. 

“Listen here. I don’t care who you are but if you think that’s enough to get me, you are totally wrong, blockhead.” Jihoon said without shaken, even the slightest which impressed the blond. The rest just remained speechless.

“Return to your respective seats and open your book!” Jihoon exclaimed. Surprisingly, they obeyed him. It’s quite a sight for a problematic class like them to obey the teacher. But Soonyoung still stood wherever he was just now without moving an inch. He was still stunned in surprise seeing the new teacher. 

“Kwon Soonyoung. What are you waiting for? There’s no carriage or whatsoever to bring you to your seat. Hurry up and settle down.” Jihoon said sarcastically. 

Soonyoung finally knocked his head some senses. His lips curved into a smile as he walked to his seat which startled his classmates. Usually, a Kwon Soonyoung would never abide people moreover a teacher but what’s gotten into him? Did he schemes something?

The next day, Soonyoung came earlier to the class. Nope. He arrived the earliest to the class. More importantly, he has an image changed. His hair was no longer blond. It has reverted to his original hair colour, black.

“Soonyoung! What’s with your hair? I thought you said you won’t revert to your original hair colour?” One of his closest friends, Seokmin asked. 

“Is this some sort of your prank too?” The other friend of him, Wonwoo retorted. 

Soonyoung softened into a smile. “No. I think it’s about time for me to change myself.”

They turned silent and exchanging stares with each other. 

“Teacher is here!”

“Stand. Respect. Good morning, teacher!” The class rep greeted and followed by the rest as well as Soonyoung. Jihoon noticed it but he won’t retort and pretended like he didn’t see anything. 

_I won’t fall into your trap, Kwon Soonyoung._ He thought inwardly and continued with his lessons.

“Before I proceed to the newest part, is there any problem regarding the previous part?”

The class fell into long silence until someone raised his hand. _Geh…_ Jihoon rolled his eyes inwardly as he realized who’s raising the hand. 

“Which part that you didn’t understand, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“I don’t understand why my heart beats faster each time I see you, sensei. Can you solve my problem?” 

His classmates were clearly holding their laughter upon hearing the question. _It’s totally a prank!_

_This guy won’t change, isn’t he?_ Seokmin thought inwardly while signalling Wonwoo. Wonwoo on the other hand just nodded in agreement, understood what Seokmin’s trying to say. 

“I solve Math and not your problem unless if it’s related to Math, it will be a different story.” Jihoon replied composedly. 

“1 plus 1 equals to 2. So, “U” plus “I” equals to…?” Soonyoung tilted his head innocently, anticipating for an answer from his beloved teacher.

“You have to find what is “U” and what is “I” first before sum it together.” 

“I did. “U” is Jihoon-sensei and “I” is Kwon Soonyoung. So, it equals to us, SoonHoon.”

“Pfft!” His classmates finally burst out laughter. 

Jihoon swears he could flip the table and kill people right now. If teacher is not his profession, he will surely become a serial killer. This high school brat in front of him really tainted his patience by only two days but he tried to appear as compose as possible. _Calm down, Lee Jihoon. You can do this. This brat doesn’t worth your time._

“If it’s solved, you may sit down.” Jihoon said composedly with an obvious forceful smile. 

“So, are you saying my answer is true?” 

“It’s not related to math so I won’t answer it. If no more questions, let’s proceed to the newest part now. Open your book!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“Yes…” They obeyed. 

“His aura is different, isn’t he?” Seokmin whispered to Soonyoung. 

“He didn’t give a damn about your prank too.” Wonwoo scoffed. 

“I’m not pulling a prank, guys. I’m serious.” Soonyoung said firmly. 

Once again, Seokmin and Wonwoo exchanged stares. They want to laugh but at the same time Soonyoung looks deadly serious. So, they just brushed it off. “Yeah right.” They scoffed. They knew Soonyoung’s being serious but still it’s hard to believe a successful prankster like Soonyoung.

\------

A month has passed since the day Jihoon transferred to a new school but day by day, Soonyoung never stops bothering Jihoon. He’s doing anything just to impress the new teacher. He tried to excel well in examination, abiding the rules and the list goes on but Jihoon on the other hand doesn’t give a damn about it after he learned about Soonyoung being the most successful prankster from his colleagues. Today is no different. 

“Jihoon-sensei~!” Soonyoung ran towards Jihoon who just arrived in front of the school gate. 

“What do you want?” Jihoon rolled his eyes inwardly when recognized the voice. It’s like a daily routine. This Kwon Soonyoung brat really doing the same thing; greets him as soon as he arrived every day. 

“Let me help you out!” The younger offered. 

“There’s nothing to help.” Jihoon replied coldly. 

“Then, I will escort you to staff room!” Soonyoung exclaimed enthusiastically much to Jihoon’s liking. 

_There is no point talking to this brat, huh?_

“So, that is the new teacher that Soonyoung keeps on chasing?”

“I heard he falls in love with that teacher.”

“No way! Knowing Soonyoung, he’s probably pulling a prank towards the new teacher!”

“But he even went the trouble to abide the rules. See. He changed his hair to its original colour too.”

The students murmured as Jihoon and Soonyoung walked past them. Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung but the younger doesn’t give a damn about the murmurs. He keeps on grinning like an idiot at Jihoon which annoyed Jihoon to the core. _He must be crazy._

“Fine. I admit defeat. You don’t have to do this anymore.” Jihoon blurted out. 

As he was about to leave, Soonyoung grabbed his wrist beforehand. “Jihoon-sensei.”

Jihoon shot him a glare. “What do you want? Hands off by the way.” 

But Soonyoung won’t let it go and grabbed it tighter. “No. I have to tell you this.”

The students started to crowd the place and watched them. Jihoon admits it’s embarrassing but he still acts indifferent with his straight face. 

“Jihoon-sensei, I’m madly in love with you. Can you be my lover?” Soonyoung knelt down and proposed to Jihoon. 

Jihoon can feel his cheek heated up. Everyone was looking at them, of course he’s embarrassed but that’s not the only reason. Usually he would be annoyed but right now he felt different. Even though he knows this kid is just pulling a prank, but he can’t help it. He looks sincere. Jihoon gritted his teeth in annoyance and rolled his eyes. 

“I will admit my defeat. You can stop your prank now, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon said coldly and walked away, leaving the kneeling Soonyoung. 

“Uwaa… Jihoon-sensei is so savage…” Seokmin who watched the drama unfold, approached Soonyoung and helped him to stand up.

“I think you should stop bothering him, Soonyoung. He won’t look at you.” Wonwoo advised. “To him, you are just a prankster.” 

Soonyoung looked down to his feet and clenched his fist. “Fine.”

The next day, Soonyoung was no longer escorting Jihoon to staff room or waiting for him in front of the school gate like he used to be. Somehow, Jihoon finds it refreshing. 

_I should have done it sooner._ Jihoon thought inwardly.

“Stand. Respect. Good morning, teacher!” They greeted as soon as he entered the class.

“You are in a good mood today, sensei!” Seokmin commented.

“Mind your own business, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon blurted it out unconsciously. The class turned silent as they stared at Jihoon. 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I’m Seokmin not Soonyoung.” Seokmin replied, carefully not to emit the older’s wrath. 

Jihoon could feel his cheek heated up but he remained calm regardless. That’s when he realized that the real Kwon Soonyoung is not there. 

“What happened to your friend?” He asked, directing to anyone. 

“Sensei, I thought you didn’t care about Soonyoung?” Wonwoo’s being sarcastic. 

“Of course I do care about Soonyoung. He’s my student.” Jihoon exclaimed.

“Oh~ but you didn’t seem to care about his feelings towards you, though.” Wonwoo scoffed. 

Jihoon shot the younger a glare. “Jeon Wonwoo, are you done?”

“Yes.” Wonwoo replied monotonously.

A week had passed but Soonyoung never appeared in class. Not even once after he confessed to Jihoon. Somehow, Jihoon was worried and can’t help but feels slightly guilty.

_Is it my fault that he’s not coming to class? Hmm… Even if he’s annoying but he works hard in class… He’s a brilliant student actually. What should I do now? If he keeps skipping school, he will be expelled. Haish… Why do I care so much about that brat? I’m not his dad._

“Jihoon-sensei?” A voice snapped Jihoon out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, it’s you Seokmin. What’s wrong?” 

“Sensei… Soonyoung… He…” 

“What’s with Soonyoung?” Hearing the aforementioned name from flustering Seokmin somehow made Jihoon’s heart raced in worry. 

“He overworked himself…” Seokmin muttered. 

“What!?” Jihoon widened his eyes in shock upon hearing it. “Where is he right now?”

“Hospital…”

Jihoon clicked his tongue and immediately made his way there. “That idiot!” 

\----

“What happened to you? How did you end up like this, Soonyoung? You are not a type to exhaust yourself.” Wonwoo asked in concern when he looked at his friend’s condition.

Soonyoung laughed weakly. “I just want to change myself but it seems like I work too hard I think?” 

Wonwoo sighed in disbelief. He shook his head at his friend’s stupidity.

“I hope you didn’t tell sensei about this. He must be ashamed if he finds out that I’m such a loser…”

“You have changed. Why would you go to that extend for him? Sensei didn’t even bother about you.”

“Wonwoo, do you remember about the hero I’ve told you before?”

“The one who saved you from the bullies 10 years ago?”

“Yeah. That hero is Jihoon-sensei.” Soonyoung softened into a smile when the memories flashed across his mind. “He’s my hero.”

Wonwoo widened his eyes in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I recognized his words. Even though I’m just 7 that time but I can’t forget it.”

_FLASHBACK_

_“Soonyoung’s fatty~ Fatty, fatty, fatty!”_

_“What!?” Soonyoung hit the boy with his fist and made the boy stumbled and bawled._

_“I’m going to tell my hyung about this!” The boy said in between his sniffles._

_The next day;_

_“So, you are that fat boy who hit my dongsaeng?” The boy’s brother appeared with his masculine friends._

_Soonyoung stepped backwards in fear. They were far too tall and strong compare to him who’s just fat. As they were about to deliver a blow, someone knocked them down from behind._

_“What the heck!? Who’s that!?”_

_“A middle schooler!”_

_“Aigoo! He’s cute too.”_

_“Hey, do you know that you are dealing with high school students, kid?”_

_“Listen here. I don’t care who you are but if you think that’s enough to get me, you are totally wrong, blockheads. Plus, I’m older than you. Show some respect, minors!”_

_Jihoon had learned martial-arts since child because it will come in handy in near future. He’s true indeed. Due to his martial-arts skill, nobody dare to touch him or bully him. He easily beat them up which made the fat boy stunned in awe._

_Jihoon sighed and extended his hand to Soonyoung. “Are you okay?”_

_Soonyoung just nodded and grabbed the hand which made Jihoon softened into a smile afterwards. “Glad to hear that. You are amazing for standing up your rights.” He ruffled the boy’s hair._

_“You knew…?”_

_“I’ve been watching you. That anchovy boy seriously loves to disturb you, huh? Anyway, I’ve got to go now! I have to submit my assignment! Be sure to eat healthily and reduced some weight. You have to be fit so that people won’t trample on you!”_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

“So, you are that fat kid…?” Jihoon was in disbelief when he heard that. He’s been eavesdropping with Seokmin while the two was talking. 

“J-Jihoon-sensei!? What are you doing here?” Soonyoung flustered. He exchanged stares with Seokmin and Wonwoo but the duo just shrugged their shoulders. 

“I believe we have works to do, Seokmin. Let’s go.” Wonwoo then dragged the unwilling Seokmin outside to give them space. After the duo left, the awkward silence engulfed them. 

“Sensei… I…”

“I can’t believe you are that kid from before. Well, look at you. You have grown up like… Wow. You got me there.” Jihoon cut him off. “No wonder you are familiar.”

Soonyoung looked down and averted an eye contact with Jihoon. 

“I followed your advice, sensei…” Soonyoung said with a weak smile.

“It’s rare for you to look so down.” Jihoon commented. 

“I’m ashamed… I look like a loser…”

“Pfft! Since when you are shy? I thought you are shameless?” The older snickered.

“I…… always adore sensei… Sensei is always cool ever since. I want to be like you… I want to impress you…” Soonyoung muttered. “But sensei didn’t even bother…”

Jihoon swears his heart thumped loudly and he thought it would jump out from his lung. _What the heck? Why I’m like this…? This is not the first time people compliment me… Wait. This is the first time! Damn it!!_

“I will give up then. I understand if sensei—”

“Who says I didn’t bother about you? I’ve already mistaken Seokmin to you. It’s incomplete without you around though.” Soonyoung could see Jihoon’s blushing when he spoke. 

“You are really an idiot. You already impressed me with your positive changes. Plus…” The older looked anywhere other than Soonyoung. “Perhaps I didn’t tell you yet but you look good with dark hair.” A slight blush started creping out as he was saying this. He did want to compliment that boy previously but he was holding it because it’s too embarrassing. 

Soonyoung blushed unknowingly upon hearing the compliment from his beloved sensei. 

Jihoon suddenly stood up. “One more thing. Your answer is true but your step is wrong. Hypothetically speaking, redo it until you got the correct answer by using the correct steps, you minor. Or else I will be accused as a pedophile.” Jihoon snickered.

“Come back to class when you have recovered, Kwon Soonyoung. I’ll be waiting for you.” He smiled the sweetest that Soonyoung have ever witnessed in his life. 

Soonyoung could not help but curved his lips into a smile too. His beloved hero teacher is really cute. “I will, sensei because I still need to solve ‘U’.”

**BONUS**

“Sensei, perhaps I didn’t tell you before but you look the best with orange hair like before.” Soonyoung exclaimed with his giddy smile. 

“Shut up, minor. I’m not a kid anymore.” 

Two days later;

“Wow! Sensei, your hair is nice! You look like an orange! Can I eat you?” Seokmin approached the older like some sort of pervert as he’s drooling. 

“Ahem! This is MY orange, Seokmin-sshi. Go and find your own orange.” Soonyoung retorted, placing his hand around the older’s waist. 

“Soonyoung! You are back!” The classmates rejoiced. 

“Thanks to a certain orange who came to visit me, I’ve recovered faster!” Soonyoung beamed. 

Jihoon cleared his throat, slowly removing Soonyoung’s hand from his. “Get back to your respective seats! I will start the lesson now! But before that, as usual, do you have any problem regarding the previous part?”

A hand was raised.

“Yes, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“What is the formula for I Love You?” Soonyoung smirked mischievously. 

Jihoon snorted. “Figure out yourself, Kwon Soonyoung.”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! :))  
> Kudos if you like it! :)


End file.
